


Saint Bernard

by Rougethecat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crushing, Drabble, Inspired by Music, Mind Control, One-Shot, Oneshot, Saint Bernard by Lincoln, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Why Did I Write This?, ending is up to you lol, idk where I was going with this, kyle is screwed, mainly just Kyle lol, scapegoats. Fun., written at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougethecat/pseuds/Rougethecat
Summary: And he sits on top of the driveway,And how he loves him so...He’s trying so hard to get out of this mess,Barking and howling to the sky.
Relationships: Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Kudos: 51





	Saint Bernard

**Author's Note:**

> “Saint Bernard” by Lincoln was stuck in my head and I’ve been reading Kyle/Rogelio fics.
> 
> And then this happened.

Kyle has always been the punching bag of the cadets. The scapegoat, the one who’s always blames for everything that isn’t in their control. That isn’t in his control.

Despite so many examples, so many figures to look up to. It was a bitter reminder of what he was: weak, timid, anxious, a nervous wreck. Nothing like everyone else: who could throw a punch, who was courageous and brave. He never fit the bill as a Horde solider, a failure and a fool. It was a miracle that he’s not left to rot.

But he still had friends, and even if they blamed him for everything that went wrong—there was at least still Rogelio. 

Even if he’s always the one who fails first, even if he always gets hurt. The lizard man was there with him, bandaging him up and even saving his life a couple of times. Before he realized it, he’s a fool in love.

Timid as he was, he could never confess this. Too insecure and self loathing to even share a non-existent love. Rogelio deserves better, is what Kyle tells himself. Not some dependent, useless weakling like him. 

Sometimes he wondered about running away from the Horde, as things slowly got worse. First Adora betrayed them, then Catra became force captain and things spiraled down from there. Each defeat made her more snappy and violent, resorting to her lashing out at everyone and everything. Silently he wondered about the prisoner he talked to once, and wondered what would it be like to get out.

But he could never get out. He’s too afraid. And he can’t just leave his friends behind. He can’t leave Rogelio behind. Sometimes Kyle wonders if the bipedal lizard ran away with him that anyone in the Horde would notice or even miss them. The blond deducted that they wouldn’t bat an eye.

In the end they ended up running away anyways, with Lonnie in tow.

And then the worst came: the destruction of Etheria. Horde Prime. The chips. Slowly everyone became one with Horde Prime, bubbling out non sense about being cleansed and free.

It didn’t take long before Kyle was the last one of the three. And what did he do? Like any coward did.

Run.

The blond ran and continued to run for his life. Eyes looking back to see that similar silhouette with glowing green eyes. Rogelio ran down the hills in a frenzy of a chase, one that Kyle easily lost. Clumsy Kyle. Damnit Kyle.

He begged for his life, begged for Rogelio to recognize him. Kicking and screaming as he tried to get his controlled friend away from him.

But no avail.


End file.
